


Do Over Button

by arc3670



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arc3670/pseuds/arc3670
Summary: After an unfortunate misunderstanding involving a lost item, Byleth realizes that Divine Pulse is actually rather useful outside of combat as well.





	1. The Lost Item

The students at this monastery absolutely could not hold onto their own things, Byleth thought to himself as he made his way past the greenhouse back to his room. The bag slung over his shoulder was packed to the brim with various objects he’d encountered over the past few weeks, waiting for a free day to be returned to their owners. He’d been so bogged down with teaching lately, and he’d taken his class on a field trip last week, leaving him with even less free time.

“Hey, professor! What do you have there?” came a voice from a familiar swordswoman and coworker; Catherine exited the greenhouse and joined him.

“Good morning, Catherine. This is just a bag of my students’ things I’ve found lying around. I was just now making the rounds returning all of it, now that I have a spot of free time,” he answered as the two made their way past the dining hall and up the stairs.

“Oh, that’s cute. You sure do look out for them a bunch,” she remarked.

“It’s a new experience. Having people that look up to me, that is,” Byleth said.

Catherine pointed toward the dorm where Byleth spotted Dorothea. “Got anything for that one?”

His student looked uneasy being pointed at, but greeted them with a smile. Byleth unslung his bag and rummaged around in it, regarding each item in turn before producing a small white undershirt and offering it to her.

“Oh, now, uh… Professor, I didn’t expect-“ Catherine said.

“Here, Dorothea. I’ve been keeping this for you, I figured you’d lost it,” Byleth proclaimed, presenting her with the shirt.

Dorothea awkwardly avoided his gaze as she noticed the lacy undergarment. “Um, Professor…” she said.

“Yeah, uh…” Catherine tried to add, cringing in a similar manner.

Byleth took a step forward and pushed the shirt closer. “I’ve had this for quite a while, I thought I should give it back now,” he said, trying to resolve the issue.

The reality of the situation was beginning to dawn on him.

“Um, thank you, Professor,” Dorothea said politely. She gently took the shirt between two fingers and held it at arm’s length, face beginning to redden with embarrassment.

Reality dawned further, and Byleth began to panic. “Sorry, I really would have given it back to you earlier but I was so busy with work,” he said hurriedly.

“How’d you know it was hers, anyway?” asked Catherine, her gaze narrowing and the traces of joviality she’d shown a few minutes prior suddenly absent.

“It looked about her… size…” Byleth said to instant regret as the two women glared daggers at him. He took a step backwards and picked his bag back off the ground.

“Look, I swear this isn’t what it looks like. I do this for everyone, I’ve got a whole bag of stuff like this!” he said, gesturing to the sack over his shoulders.

“Oh. My. God,” Dorothea said in shock.

Byleth looked at his student’s horrified expression, and turned to see Catherine glaring right through him with her hand on Thunderbrand. Several passersby had also stopped to witness the scene and were murmuring amongst themselves.

“Now you’d best explain yourself-“

_You have been defeated. Use Divine Pulse to turn back time._

As Byleth shut his eyes and wished as hard as he could that these events had never come to pass, Catherine’s voice was cut off by familiar sound of the fabric of reality shattering and the hands of time beginning to reverse.

“You really messed that one up. Honestly, I don’t think that whole ordeal could have possibly gone any worse for you,” Sothis mocked as the world began falling back into place.

“Yes, I know. Thank you very much, Sothis,” he said in a moment of sincerity he rarely humored the girl with. Her smug expression immediately made him regret it.

“Of course. You could do well to thank me more after all I do for you.”

He nodded again sheepishly and reentered the real world.

“Hey Professor- Oh, you’re in a hurry,” came the voice of a familiar swordswoman and coworker.

“Yep! Sorry, Catherine!” he called to her giving the greenhouse a wide berth and heading directly back to his room.

“Good morning, Professor! Oh dear, are you blushing?” Dorothea said as Byleth rushed past.

“Nope, not today. Hello, Dorothea. Good day,” he stammered, shutting himself into his room and exhaling the breath he’d been holding the whole way.

He stashed the bag of lost items back into the dresser he had kept it in, vowing to come back to it when he was in a better frame of mind, and threw himself onto the bed.

_Stage Completed. MVP: Sothis_  



	2. Jenga

Since the incident last week, Byleth hadn’t been able to stop thinking about all the possible uses for Divine Pulse outside of combat. When he’d first gotten the power, Sothis had claimed it was to be used only in emergencies, but considering the thing they’d found in the Red Canyon last month that had increased her power, as well as Byleth just generally being nicer to her, she’d relaxed her restriction on it somewhat.

So far, he’d only used it once, when he’d forgotten a few graded papers back at his room and didn’t want the hassle of going back for them. Of course, he’d still had to redo the walk back to the classroom, but he hadn’t wasted any precious time.

Just then, he heard an enormous crashing noise from outside his room. He bolted up from his desk and threw open the door to see Ashe across the courtyard, at the epicenter of a field of several shattered crates of weapons.

“Ashe, are you hurt?” Byleth asked, rushing to his side. The boy winced as he tried to push himself back to his feet. Blood was flowing down his forehead from a gash opened by the falling crates.

“Ah, professor, you’ve come just as I’ve made a fool of myself,” he said.

“Why were you carrying so much?” Byleth asked, concerned.

Ashe forced a smile across his pained face. “Well, you know how fast Dimitri goes through these things. I almost restocked all of it in one trip! Almost…” he said, wincing as he tried to push himself to his feet.

Byleth gave him a hand up, stepping gingerly around the scattered swords and lances.

“Let’s get you to the infirmary,” he said.

“Who’s going to clean this up, then? We can’t just leave weapons on the floor like that, someone could get hurt!” Ashe said.

Byleth thought to himself for a moment, and closed his eyes. “You know what? You’re absolutely right. I’ll be right back.”

Byleth bolted up from his desk and threw open the door to see Ashe across the courtyard, balancing three crates of weapons as he teetered his way over to the training ground. The boy’s arms buckled for a moment, the stack being thrown into jeopardy. He quickly rushed to the boy’s aid, steadying his grip as he lent his strength.

“Oh, Professor! You came at just the right time!” Ashe said as Byleth removed the top two crates, smiling at him. “You look happy.”

“I’m just happy my student wasn’t hurt. Don’t overdo it so much in the future,” Byleth scolded.

“Will do. I’ll certainly be feeling this tomorrow, carrying those over from the knight’s quarters was one heck of a workout!” Ashe joked.

Byleth nodded, and helped him bring them the rest of the way into the training area before returning to his quarters. This ability was turning out to be quite useful.


	3. Swamp Beast

“Oh mister swamp beast, bring me the treats! Bring me the treats that I love to eats!”

Byleth turned his attention from his bed of flowers to the greenhouse’s great door as the gleeful singsong voice reached his ears. Annette had entered the premises.

“Oh mister swamp beast, bring me the oats! Bring me the oats that I love the most!”

He watched through the leaves as she filled up a watering can and brought it over to her own area of the greenhouse. She seemed to mostly be growing vegetables with her patch of soil, which she sang to whenever she tended them.

“Good afternoon, Annette,” he greeted.

“Oh hey, Professor! Taking care of your flowers again?” she said.

Byleth nodded.

“I love how you give them out whenever we do well on tests! It really motivates me, you know?”

“I’m glad you like them. That is why I grow them, after all,” he said.

Annette finished watering her vegetables and began to spread fertilizer.

“Do you think your singing helps them grow?” Byleth asked.

“I’m sure of it! I read it in a book somewhere,” Annette answered confidently.

A thought struck Byleth, planting a seed of curiosity.

“You come up with all the songs in the moment though, right? They all sound, well… rather original.”

“Yeah, usually I just sing whatever I’m thinking about at the moment,” she explained.

“You’re pretty creative,” Byleth said as time began to reverse.

“Oh mister swamp beast, bring me the treats! Bring me the treats that I love to eats!” sang Annette as she entered the greenhouse, harmonizing perfectly with a mysterious voice from the back of the building. “Huh?”

She peered around for a moment, eventually dismissing it and picking up her watering can.

“Oh mister swamp beast, bring me the oats! Bring me the oats that I love the most!” sang Byleth. 

“Oh mister swamp beast, bring me the ghost! Bring me the ghost that loves to boast!” sang Annette.

Damn, she changed it! She really was creative, thought Byleth as she once again scanned the room, this time for the mysterious voice that only almost matched her song.

“She really got you with that last line,” said Sothis in his head, laughing. “That’s what you get for using my power to show off.”

“Oh, can it. You’re the ghost here.”


	4. Cheating

Claude grinned back at Byleth as his fifth arrow fell next to his other four in the bullseye of his target.

“A pretty good set if I do say so myself,” Claude said. Byleth mouthed along his exact words in frustration as he drew his own arrow.

Letting it fly, it finally sank into his own target in the bullseye next to Byleth’s previous four arrows, his previous six attempts on this shot not represented on the board.

“Pretty good! Though, you look so relieved after every shot, teach. What’s up with that?”

Byleth shook his head. “It just makes me glad when all my effort pays off.”


	5. Upclaude

Byleth sat in the Golden Deer classroom giving his notes one last once-over before lecture. His students were beginning to file in, the quiet hall gradually filling up with voices.

“Like, I wanted to go into town with him yesterday, but all he wanted to talk about was Upclaude!” came Hilda’s voice as she entered along with Leonie.

“Yeah, I get it. That’s all anyone’s talking about these days,” she said in a commiserating tone as they sat down next to each other.

Byleth’s curiosity was piqued, but he really needed to focus on his final review of the content of today’s lecture.

“Oh Hilda, were you just talking about Upclaude?” asked Sylvain from across the room. Byleth looked up from his paper and noticed that everyone was suddenly looking at him. Unnerved, he tried to focus back on his papers as his students just as suddenly returned to their previous state.

Ignatz came into the room. “Hey, everyone. Does anyone here know where I can find Upclaude?”

Hilda tried as hard as she could to stifle a laugh, but immediately composed herself. “Yeah, sure, Ignatz, I can hook you up. Just ask me again after class.”

Byleth stood up. “Okay, what on earth are you all talking about? Upclaude?”

Hilda looked to the door for a second. “Here’s the perfect guy to explain it for you, Professor.”

Just then, the class’ leader made his entrance. “Hey everyone, sorry I’m late.”

He set his stuff down at his usual desk at the front of the room and gazed up innocently at the confused professor. “Did you have a question for me?”

“Yeah. What’s Upclaude?”

_You have been defeated. Use Divine Pulse to turn back time._


End file.
